


Is It?

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Anderson is not Harry Hart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. All recognizable characters belong to their creators. I make no money off this work.

Gary doesn't call him Harry because that would be pushing this crazy obsession with the boy into serial killer territory. 

It's not his name for one. His name is Charles Anderson and he looks nothing like Harry Hart. 

He's far too young for a start. Harry died in 2015, over thirty years ago now, and Charles is only twenty-five: younger than Harry was when he died by decades. 

Charles's hair is blonde and his face is slender, almost delicate. His body, likewise, is slight. He has a dancer's muscles, not a boxer's. He's tall enough that if he doesn't duck he has a fifty-fifty chance of bumping his head on the door frame.

Charles does not have Harry's gravitas or his world weary demeanor when he thinks no one is watching. Charles giggles and snorts when he's laughing so hard he can't catch his breath. He smiles too widely and easily. 

Charles should not remind Gary so much of Harry but Gary cannot deny that he does. 

“It's the accent.” Gary tries to tell himself the first time he nearly calls Charles by the wrong name. 

If his inner voice had eyes it'd have rolled them. Dozens of people have similar accent and even similar voices and he's never reacted to them like _this_.

Gary knows it's the birthmark. A strawberry star slightly above and to the left of Charles's left eye, like the healed scar of a bullet to the face. 

It's the way Charles looks at him sometimes, like he's known Gary his whole life.

It's how Charles showed up at headquarters the day of his twenty-first birthday in a perfectly tailored, pressed and accessorized suit and asked to be admitted as a candidate.

It's the way that one day, almost two years after they met Charles calls him “Eggsy” like it was the most natural thing in the world when the only person who should know that name anymore is Roxy and she only calls him that when they're drunk and alone.

It wouldn't do to be seen as disrespectful to the Arthur after all, even if you are the Merlin.

So yeah, there is no way Charles could have accidentally heard that name, and even if he had it would not have been in keeping with the way they have little social contact. 

There are a few things that Charles does and is that remind Gary of Harry, but reincarnation isn't real. 

Is it?


End file.
